Perfect Match Remix
by AbsoluteDestruction
Summary: I've made my own AU! GASP! What if, instead of there being some big battle, everyone was free to grow up as regular  somewhat  teens? This is the revamp of the popular Perfect Match, and this time, we're doing it BIG!
1. Chapter 1 Sugar Spice and Red Hot Nights

**OKAY!**

**We're trying something new here fanboys and girls. The sequel I had planned was getting really grimdark, and quite frankly, that's just not PPG. And the Fic on it's own merits was ass cheeks anyway. So, I got a new plan ready? 3...2...1...**

**REVAMP!**

**Okay, so basically, I'm starting over. Before they get together, before pregnancy, before, The RRBs return. Hell for now, throw my entire back story out the window. Maybe I'll go back to that storyline one day. We'll see.**

**So, with out further ado, I present to you my ALL NEW STORY:**

**Perfect Match: Remix**

**Chapter 1**

**Sugar, Spice, and Red Hot Nights!**

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now give me my panties back."

The green Powerpuff once again found herself doing some dumb shit that she knows she shouldn't be doing. But dammit if Butch couldn't make her think otherwise, if _only _for the moment.

_But then he goes right back to being spectacular,_ she thought. Butch laid back in his bed, covers conspicuously raised _just_ below his midsection.

"Do I look like I have your underwear?" he said, raising his hands. "You can check, I'm not wearing anything."

"Dammit Butch I know you hid it somewhere."

"Well, why don't you bounce around a bit and, you know, look for it." Buttercup looked at him with disdain. She almost regretted puberty. Mainly because of perverts like him.

_That _YOU _can't resist_, her conscious said to her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said inwardly, and began searching around the room, trying to be as un-fanservicy as possible, which is actually pretty difficult while completely naked. After a while she gave up, and just basically moved around the room like a stripper. At least Butch would have a hard on with no pussy to take care of it with. After she had turned every stone (or whatever was on that damn floor) and accidentally cleaned the entire room, she gave up completely. She turned back to him and said,

"Alright, you win. You can keep 'em, you fucking pervert. Did you just jerk off that entire time?" Butch discarded another piece of tissue paper and responded,

"What was I supposed to do? I knew you wouldn't give me no ass."

"Ugh." she walked to the right side of his bed to pick up her jeans, and as she did so, Butch smacked her bare rear-end. She let out as surprised yelp, the pounced on top of Butch and started pummeling him. She then stopped abruptly when she realized what Butch was doing with _his _hands. "You've been trying to get me back on top of you this whole time, haven't you?" Butch grinned devilishly, while toying with Buttercup's nether regions.

"Heh, heh, it obviously worked." Buttercup smiled,

"Fuck you."

"When?"

"Now." Buttercup gave in to Butch's embrace, and let him go balls deep for round 2. Give or take 247.

Across the city, Blossom was up late trying to complete a homework assignment that her Chemistry teacher assigned. It was rare for her to find any assignment difficult, but this was _fucking hard_. There was not one formula or equation that she knew by heart that could be used here. She kept her cool however. Only one more question to go and then she could sa-

"_Were sorry, Microsoft Word has encountered a problem and needs to close. We're sorry for the inconvenience_."

"FUUUUC K!"

Bubbles, snoring away in the adjacent room, was woken up by her sisters' sudden outburst. Bubbles was in her room in an instant.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" she asked, not knowing what's going on.

"This fucking computer just fucking shut down on me! I forgot to fucking save and this fucking AP Chem homework is fucking hard! Fuck this, I'm going to fucking go to bed!" Blossom said, removing her school clothes, which she hadn't bothered to take off.

"Gee, that was a lot of 'fucks' for someone who doesn't get any," Bubbles said, cranky after having been woken up like that.

"Hey, don't get like that with me Bubbles. I expect that kinda crap from Buttercup. Speaking of which, where the hell is she?"

"Probably out somewhere getting laid," Bubbles said.

"Hmph. Figures. She's a little whore, that one."

"Wow, really? That's how you really feel?" the girls turned to see Buttercup sitting in Blossom's window sill. "Just gonna talk behind my back like that? I should fuck you up." Buttercup yawned, then walked past them. "But I'm too tired for that. I'm going to bed."

"It's like, 5AM. You know that, right?" Blossom responded.

"Yeah, and?" Buttercup responded, not breaking her stride. Buttercup's head barely hit her pillow before the hotline rang.

"That pussy licking cocksucker! Keeps me up all night and doesn't even have the courtesy of NOT ROBBING A BANK? I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Buttercup, we have to-"

"I know, Blossom, I can hear it." The Powerpuff Girls mobilized, with Buttercup trailing behind. Sure enough, the Powerpuff girls arrived to the scene of the crime to see the Rowdyruff Boys strolling out of a jewelery store, bags of priceless gems (or at least, very expensive) in hand.

"Hey, assholes!" Blossom called out, causing the Boys to look up. Brick responded.

"Hey, if it isn't Leader Girl? What are you doing out so late? Isn't your curfew like, 4:30? PM(s), I mean."

"12:30 AM, dickhead. Put the bags down." Blossom said, sternly.

"Uh, no. Nope not gonna do that. Here's another suggestion: Why don't you turn a round and go home. And wiggle your ass while you're at it, I really need something to look at her, my eyes are sore."

"I'm giving you three seconds, and then I kick your ass."

"Just three? Aww, how am I gonna say my prayers?"

"One."

"C'mon ya gotta gimme more time then that."

"Two."

"No? You really want to do this?"

"Three."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Blossom dive bombed him, but he nimbly dodged the strike, leaving the moneybags behind. He'll come back for 'em later.

Buttercup flew into the store to find Butch looting more stock.

"Really, asshole? Really?" she said, annoyed.

"What? What's good babe?" Butch responded, not even lookin up from his diamond-grabbing.

"No, no, don't call me babe. Why the hell are you robbing this store?"

"'Cause we like money. Heads up." Brick crashed through a window and landed next to Buttercup. He shoved her through a wall, then went after Blossom. "You okay, babe?" Butch said, walking up to her and offering a hand to help her up.

"Stop calling me that," she said, shoving him away.

"Oh, I see where this is going. You girls are really bipolar, you know that?" Buttercup threw the first punch, but Butch obviously anticipated it and blocked, then countered with a kick that sent her through fifteen buildings. Unfortunately, this caused her to be launched into Bubbles, knocking them both off balance.

"Ow, Buttercup!" Bubbles never got to finish whatever it was she was going to say, as both Butch and Boomer smashed into them, sandwiching the girls in between. They then struck with as series of punches and kicks made even more powerful because the girls were being knocked _into each other _off of every hit. The boys then drop kicked the girls into the ground, and went off to collect their money.

Bubbles and Buttercup picked them selves out of the rubble to see Blossom already face planted into the ground, with her skirt riding up over her head, giving the Boys a clear view of her underwear. Brick of course, took pictures with his iPhone.

"...Aaand Facebook. And Twitter. profile pic," he said as he took snapshots. Buttercup took Blossom out of the ground and straightened her up. The girls could only watch as the Boys made off with the loot.

"Have fun at school!" Boomer called out as he flew off.

"Should we chase 'em?" Bubbles asked.

"No point. They'd outrun us, even if we were in any shape to be fighting them right now." Blossom sighed and said, "C'mon girls, let's go home."

And that's just how things have been going, as the Boys and Girls grew up. Over time, the Boys stopped being overwhelmingly powerful compared to the girls, and their lack of discipline evened things out even further. That still didn't mean the Girls were at the top of the food chain, oh no. Obviously, the don't always win, and any disadvantage they have is always _mercilessly_ exploited, such as, for example, the Girls having had little to know sleep whereas the Boys are all well rested. On the flip side, don't _ever_ let a Rowdyruff get caught between two Powerpuff's, especially if neither one is _his, _more on that later. Also, when the Girls are well rested and coordinated, as well as when they opt to strike first (for shits and giggles of course) they are a force to be reckoned with. But wait, you ask. Why the hell did this chapter begin with Buttercup sleeping with Butch? It's simple my friend: morale. There is no force in this world strong enough to make a Powerpuff flinch. No human sized force, at any rate. Save for the Rowdyruffs. And vice-versa. You see, seeking each other for 'release', actually helps all parties involved have a clearer state of mind, as well as keeping things as a friendlies-with-benefits rivalry, and not becoming straight up mortal enemies. Because how could you hate something so good? Or bad? Or so good that it's so bad? Or so bad that it's so good? You know, speaking of so bad that it's so good...

"Prick."

"Pinky." Blossom was sitting in Brick's room window. She was looking up at the half-moon, planning her next moves carefully. She had to feel like she was in control. She had to BE in control.

"I will give you your congratulations. You managed to beat us out there. Excellent job, picking a time where we would normally be SLEEPING."

"You sister certainly wasn't sleeping. Kept me up all night with those screams." Brick closed the book he was reading and removed his reading glasses. "So, what brings you to my humble abode so late at night? You didn't just come here to chat, did you. Because I've got more pressing matters to attend to. I have to find somewhere to keep all of this merchandise for one. Plus, I was just reading this riveting tale of-"

Blossom was right next to him in an instant. In the back of her mind, she decreed that she would most definitely HAVE to figure out how he can toy with her mind like that.

How he can always remain in control.

But for right now...

"Listen, Brick. I've got class in 3 hours, I just had a very difficult project deleted off my computer, and to top it all off, I just got my ass kicked by my worst enemy. Obviously, I'm not having a very fantastic morning." She quickly changed her tone, and made her intentions VERY clear (although, to all those present, it was a forgone conclusion anyway). She touched the sides of his face gently and said, "So could you be a lamb and make it all better?" She added a puppy dog pout for effect.

"Alright, you harlot, you have successfully seduced me. How do you want it?"

"Missionary."

"I'm warning you: I'm heavy."

"Shut up." And after that, there was no more need for conversation. Blossom laid back onto the bed and lifted her skirt up, not even bothering to remove clothing. Wait, guess there is a need for dialogue. "No cum stains on my outfit!"

Brick's response was to ram her balls deep, which caused her to actually sit up and gasp in surprise. She seemed prepared to say something back, but Brick just pumped again. Blossom gave up mostly on trying to speak and just let the "big man" do his job. She did however, manage to grunt out "ass-ho-la" between thrusts. Brick did all the work on his own, supplying them both with intense pleasure. It's one thing Blossom liked about being a girl.

_0% of the work, 100% of the benefits_!

After about ten minutes Brick said,

"This- is where- we reach- a crossroads," between thrusts. "Cum in, cum out, or continue." He paused. "But I only have like five minutes left in me. Sorry if it's underwhelming for you." This was one thing Blossom found irresistible about him. Despite his arrogance, and ego, he is very modest and borderline insecure about his sexual prowess. Never mind the fact that Blossom came more than fifteen times in ten minutes. Of course, she would never let him know any of this.

"I'll cut you some slack this time. I took my birth control. Give it to me." Brick complied, and-simply put- fucked her harder and faster than before, and before long came inside her. There was a strategy in this. Doing this literally made Blossom happier. I'm serious. Look it up. So not only is the act a spirit raiser, but so is the end result. Blossom could already feel the endorphins uplifting her spirits. Blossom laid back and smiled.

"You know, they say red is the color of love," she said, allowing Brick to give her oral (because he still felt he was inadequate).

"Is that so? Do you believe it?" he said, with out missing a lick or twist.

"No, but this is a ver- convin- ohh oh!" Blossom unintentionally orgasm-ed rather immodestly, which also cued Brick in that he had done well. He sat up, wiped off his lip, walked over to his computer chair, picked up his book, put on his reading glasses, sat back down and leaned back in his seat.

"You know where the bathroom is," he said slyly.

Blossom cleaned herself up, then walked toward the window.

"Have a good day at school," Brick said, just as sly as before.

"Trust me sweetie, I will." she flew out of the window and soared back toward her home.

"Ahh the taste of a budding young flower. So sweet. The perfect end for the Perfect Match. Am I right, reader?" Brick said, looking at none other than YOU.

**A/N: HOW YOU DOIN FANFIC? Your boy A.D. Is back in a big way, with a complete revamp, redo, remix, however you wanna call it, and we're making big changes. First, the story is completely different. Second, as you can see, I wrote my first full lemon (with a bit of humor thrown in for good measure). Whew, is it just me, or is it steamy in here? Wait, it is just me! Oh shit my steakfsgfbjklsbg... Okay, I'm back. I'm telling you guys, we're gonna do it big this time, I promise you. Sure, I didn't get the story up as early as I had planned, but it's here now, and it's gonna open up a can of whoop ass on this whole sight. Hit me up in the reviews and remind me why I come to this site! PEACE OUT Y'ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Day

**Chapter 2**

**Just Another Day**

Blossom arrived back at her home to see Buttercup and Bubbles preparing for school.

"I hate catchy choruses and I'm a hypocrite, a hungry, hungry hypocrite," Buttercup said in a singsong voice. Blossom skipped past her to get her belongings for school, not even noticing Buttercup's taunts. "Well she's in a good mood. He mustn't gave it to her."

"I could use a pick me up. I'm tired from being woke up last night. And Boomer gave me a pretty bad headache," Bubbles said, favoring her head.

"Well go get yours, sis! No one's gonna tell Professor,"

"Tell Professor what?" Professor said, walking down the staircase.

"Bubbles was-"

"Going to school early, right Bubbles?" Blossom cut Buttercup off.

"Uh, right!" Bubbles was gone in an instant, leaving Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor all sitting together.

"So, sis, how's that project of yours?" Buttercup asked, hoping to strike a nerve.

"It doesn't matter," Blossom said, still in high spirits.

"No?"

"Nope. I have all A's anyway. One tiny blemish can't hurt. Besides, it's not the first hedonistic thing I've done, and it certainly isn't the most... pleasurable."

"That Project's worth 20% of your grade!" Wow. Blossom got it REALLY good. Buttercup was almost jealous.

"So I'll have an 80. Big deal." She caught a dreamy look in her eyes, then said, "I have much better things to look forward to."

"Well, hey, as long as it's good with you ." Buttercup leaned in close to Blossom. "Listen, I'm cutting today. I want to go to the Boys' and play Xbox."

"What's wrong with the system we have here?"

"It's a Wii."

"You like it!"

"Yeah, but I want to play Halo. So I'm going over there."

"Okay, cool. I'm going to school though." After breakfast, the girls took off to their respective destinations. Blossom arrived at school still feeling intensely happy. She was very blessed that Brick was very... "blessed". Blossom skipped to her locker, discarded her book bag, and brought her Chemistry notebook with her. She sat in her seat in class and was both p and disgruntled to find that Brick was also in class. When she walked in Brick exited his seat and told Blossom's normal lab partner, local pothead David Vasquez, to switch with him. Not wanting his head put through a wall, David obliged with no question.

"Brick, what do you want? Why are you at school?" she asked, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. Although she was quite sure that he could read her body language and find that she was _quite_ pleased to see him.

Hopefully he'll just think it's cold in here.

"Well, sweetheart, all children between the ages of 5 and 18 have to be in school. This is state law. By the way, I really don't think it's all that cold in here," he said. Blossom crossed her arms over her boobs and said,

"Okay, now cut the B.S. Why are you really here?"

"Okay, so I heard what you said about the project last night. When he asks you about it... just play along."

"This better not be one of your tree-"

"Shut up. It's showtime."

"Blossom Utonium? Your project please?"

"Well sir, I-"

"Oh, right! Your project! I forgot to tell you." Brick pulled out a ten page stack of papers and handed it to her. "You left it at my place. I was going to forge my name on it, but I thought 'nah'." Blossom genuinely smiled. He did this for her?

Mr. Prokavy (the teacher) walked over and took the assignment. "And your project. Mister Jojo?"

"I didn't do it."

"Why not?"

"I didn't feel like it." Mr. Prokavy sighed, then walked back to his desk.

"Mr. Jojo, you've got to do better than this. You're a smart kid, why is your average so low?"

"'Cause I don't give a fuck." Blossom rolled her eyes.

_Oh great. Here comes 'bad boy Brick' again_.

"Watch your language in my classroom. I don't care what kind of powers you have. I will send you straight to detention."

"Nigga I'll go myself. Fuck your classroom."

"I've had enough of you. Get out. NOW." Brick gladly exited the classroom bringing his belongings with him. Blossom couldn't help but look at him with adoration. He came all this way _just _to ensure that she had a project? Blossom then noticed that another student was looking at him with even _more _adoration: Princess Morbucks. She's had the biggest crush on him since forever. However, Princess knew she couldn't act. She was currently juggling two relationships, one boy, one girl (neither working out), and was also running Morbucks Enterprises since her father, King Morbucks, "mysteriously died". Blossom was still sure Morbucks had a hand in it. Or perhaps an optic beam. Regardless, Morbucks couldn't have Brick anyway, because,

_He's mine_. _I mean no, he's not. We're just... acquaintances._

_Acquaintances that share bodily fluids. _Her more devious side of her mind told her.

_Yeah, I've gotten his blood on me before_.

_Are you really trying to outsmart me?_

Blossom silenced her thoughts, having successfully lost to herself. Her Hotline Cell rang.

She had much bigger matters to attend to anyway.

**Twenty minutes ago...**

"_Aah, aah, FUCK!" Butch (gently) threw his controller at the ground. Buttercup wiped off her lip, sat next to him on the couch and put her hand out, as if to say "pay up". _Butch did just that, having lost a bet. Buttercup had bet Butch 100 dollars that she could give him a Blowjob, make him cum before the end of the match, _and _cause him to lose the match in dead last. Butch thought it would be an easy Benjamin, so he took the bet. Apparently, he somehow underestimated Buttercup's prowess (the only girl in the world he can have sex with and not worry about injuring {aside from Blossom and Bubbles, but they're taken}). Speaking of Bubbles, she let out another sonic scream, this time breaking the TV screen.

"You're paying for that, Bubbles!" Butch said.

"Sir- oh! Slow down Boomer I'm trying to talk to your brother!"

"Yeah, so? Bend over." Boomer said.

"I'm really, really sorry abou- woo! About your stuff!I promise I'll fix it- OH MY GOD!"

"God dammit! Boomer's a fucking retard about everything else, what would he know about sex?" Butch said.

"I know this!" after Boomer responded, Bubbles let out a shriek that actually damaged Butch and Buttercup's ears (fucking super hearing).

"That's it, I've had it, I'm going to IHOP!"

"Good! And take your girlfriend with you! We want some fucking privacy! Ain't that right Bubbles?"

"Oh-fuck-yeah!" Bubbles said, obviously between penetrations. Butch left the house in his current condition, wearing just a green sleeveless undershirt and jeans. Buttercup wore a sweatshirt, but canceled her progress by having worn booty shorts. She decided to tag along with Butch.

"'Fuck are you following me for?" he asked.

"Well, there's nothing to do at your place, since Bubbles broke the TV, and I don't want to go to school."

"Okay. Then go somewhere else."

"Nooo," she said in a whiny voice. "We never go on any real dates!"

"So? You're not my girlfriend!"

"Take me to the movies."

"No."

"Please!" she added a puppy dog pout for effect.

"You expect me to go for the pout, Butter-butt? That ain't no puppy dog pout, that's a damn grown ass wolf pout!"

"You know, I didn't want to have to do this, but..." Buttercup lifted her shirt, and gave Butch long, hard (emphasis) look at her boobs. She squeezed them a bit, then said, "Do you like the boobies?"

"Yes, I like the boobies," Butch said, mesmerized.

"You want to touch the boobies?"

"Yes I want to touch the boobies."

"Do you want to squeeze the boobies?

"Yes I want to squeeze 'em."

"You want to toy with 'em and suck 'em and make me scream?"

"Yes, yes YES," He almost did just that, but his lips ended up meeting fabric, as she pulled her shirt down.

"Well none of that happens until I go to the movies." Butch was epically shut down.

"Fine, we'll go to the fucking movies. But you shut me down hard just now. Later, I get a titty fuck and you can't say shit about it."

"Deal. I like how it feels anyway." The two flew over to IHOP, where they were told they'd have to wait twenty minutes. During this time, they opted to talk about the NFL, a common interest of theirs. (They in fact had a lot in common, due in no small part to Buttercup being a tomboy herself {but also recognizing the best times to be "girly"})

After about twenty minutes, they were called up to be seated.

"Mike Hawk, party of two? Mike Hawk, party of two?" (say it to yourself out loud. Loudly. Make sure you are in a crowded room before doing this.) Buttercup and Butch walked up to the podium, laughing their hearts out.

"You see- I told- I told you they'd sa-a-ay i-it!" Butch said, still laughing.

"Mike Hawk is ready," Buttercup said, also laughing. "Ready to get some." Right after she said this, a group of men armed with SCAR assault rifles ran into the building.

"Everybody get on the fucking ground!" The guests immediately complied with the order, save for the Super Duo (or Perfect Match, as some douche bag likes to call 'em). The assailant looked at them and said, "Fuck are you still standing' up for? I said get do- oh no."

"What's wrong boss?" One of his partners said.

"It's a Powerpuff, shoot 'er!" They all unloaded on Buttercup, bullets bouncing off of her chest.

"'It's a Powerpuff shoot 'er'? When will they ever learn?" Buttercup said, turning her head to Butch. He seemed strangely enthralled. He was staring at her chest like he was earlier when she lifted her shirt. But she didn'- SON OF A BITCH!

Buttercup looked down and saw that her top was in tattered remains, giving the world a clear view of her baby feeders. Buttercup rolled up her mostly destroyed sleeve, then went to town on the Robber's faces.

After all was said and done, the injured by living troopers were taken to the hospital by authorities. Before they were taken off, the leader mentioned something about it being "totally worth it". Buttercup was standing around wearing Butch's shirt, leaving him topless. Buttercup appreciated this for two reasons. First of all, it was very generous of him to cover her up like that (especially since she was sure he'd WANT her jiggling around looking for a shirt). But, as an added bonus, she gets to see Butch fly around with no shirt on. Squee!

"You know Butch, sometimes I almost resent big titties," she said, as they walked away from the scene of the crime.

"You know what I have to say to that,"

"I know, I know. 'Resenting big boobs is like resenting a big dick'. And Lord knows all the good that can come from that."

"_Ahem_,"

"You know what I mean, dick-nose."

"Oh yeah of course. Cough." she punched him lightly in the arm... and "accidentally" his head through a wall.

**The RR B's house**

Speaking of "head", so to speak, Bubbles was giving Boomer just that. She was more than satisfied with what he did for her, but he wasn't. She simply doesn't have as much stamina as her counterpart.

She can more than make up for it, however, by having a third hole to stick a dick in. As she continued, the ground actually shook beneath them, knocking Bubbles on her back (she was on her knees, of course).

"Mmm, you make the ground she beneath my feet!" Boomer said, not opening his eyes and somehow still believing Bubbles mouth was around his "manhood" (to quote other, less secure writers on this site).

"Boomer, I don't think that was me," Bubbles said, standing up. Sure enough, her hotline cell went off. Bubbles quickly found her purse and answered. "Yes Mayor? A giant monster is attacking the town? My sisters are en route right now? I'm repeating everything you say unnecessarily? Yes sir, I'll get right on it!" Boomer had spent most of this conversation fondling Bubbles' lady bits, but Bubbles shook him off and gathered her garments.

"Boomer stop it! Not now, we can do this again later, maybe, but right now I've got important things to do!"

"Like?"

"Uh, killing the giant monster maybe?"

"So? That could wait."

"No it can't Boomer! I don't know if that's your dick talking, your villainy talking or if you're just plain dumb, but something like this can _not_ wait." Bubbles prepared to fly out of the window, but Boomer stopped her.

"Forgetting something?" Boomer twirled Bubbles' underwear on his finger. He then slingshot-ed them at her. She slipped them on under he mini skirt, then turned and saw Boomer, fully clothed, ahead of her. "What're you waiting for? Let's go kill an alien!"

"Monster,"

"Monster!"

**Five minutes later...**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Rowdyruff Boys were sitting on a skyscraper roof, laughing at the girls' predicament. The girls had to battle- of all things- a tentacle monster. Now, before you start getting all Japan-o-phile on me, this was **_NOT _**a monster of a billion dicks, as Hentai commonly Portrays them. This was a monster with hundreds of hideous, spiked, dangerous, muscular, highly flexible limbs.

Didn't stop the Rowdyruffs from laughing anyway.

"Will you idiots stop laughing and help us!" Blossom yelled, between attempts to burn her way out of the tentacles.

"Okay, okay, we'll help you.," Brick said, catching his breath. "Boys, let's do this! Rocket Reamer!" The Boys launched themselves at the monster, cutting straight through it's eye, and kicking up a cloud of smoke. When the dust cleared, Bubbles and Buttercup were free, and the monster was blasted to a million pieces.

"There. You happy, Leader-Girl?" Brick asked, to no response. "Leader-Girl?" Brick looked around. "Okay, very funny, now GTFO here." Bubbles and Buttercup also noticed their sisters absence, and starting calling her name. "Okay, fine I'm legitimately worried, you can come out and laugh at me now," he said looking around. "Blossom? Where are you? BLOSSOM?"

**A/N: HOLYSHITHAX!11111111! Where's Blossom? How did she disappear so fast? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where the fuck is Waldo? If they had a baby, would anybody ever know? All of these questions except for the first five will be answered next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mercenaries

**Chapter 3**

**Mercenaries**

_Where am I_?

Was the first thing to pop into Blossom's head when she started to awaken. The next, the sound of voices. Two. Male. Discussing _her_. She regained her focus and began listening.

"...client's gonna pay us the big bucks! Not too often you catch a Powerpuff and live, let alone live the good life!"

"Not a guarantee Elmer. We need to make sure the package gets delivered. Hey, look, I think she's coming to."

"...But where are we going?"

"Just go guard the entrance!" Blossom heard footsteps approaching her, then opened her eyes... and still couldn't see a thing. She started looking around and trying to move, but to no avail. She was trapped by some sort of extra strength bonds.

"Actually," a recognizable voice said. "es just rope, chica. You, however have gotten your daily dose of Antidote-X. You're powerless."

_Ah! So that's what's going on here. Wait, did he just read my mind_? She thought.

"Si, senorita," the voice said, as the owner removed her blindfold, revealing itself to be... David Vasquez? "Yes, ma'am, it's me, your resident bilingual weed-head, although that's a front. I gotta be athletic, you know, and drugs'll fuck that up." David was wearing a Kevlar vest, some camouflage pants and combat boots. He had a SCAR (assault rifle) on his back and a machete on his hip. He looked like he stepped straight out of a Danny Trejo movie, and that's really not an insult in this case.

"Why gracias, chica I'm flattered. But unfortunately buttering me up won't get you outta this. I'm getting a sizable amount of cash for turning you into my employer."

_And who might that be_? Blossom thought, since her mouth was taped shut.

"Like I'd be dumb enough to just tell you. Put it like this: I will... not tell you shit _tu puta loco_. We've only got to keep you here a few more hours, then my employer takes you off our hands. You'll get to meet 'em then now won't you?"

**Brick's POV scene of the monster's death**

Brick had spent a long time trying to figure out what happened.

So long, in fact, that it was now nighttime. Brick was using his best knowledge of detection skills to find... something. Anything. Wait a minute...

Brick noticed an anomaly in the genetic makeup of a pile of goo on the ground (he can see such things with his advanced X-ray vision; it comes with thermal vision, sonic vision, and DNA scanner.) He moved in closer and found that the pile was dried, unlike the rest of the monster blood. Taking a closer look and analyzing it completely, he found that it was glue. _Radioactive_ glue. Radioactive _Elmer_'s Glue.

"Wait..." Brick said.

**Professor's house**

Brick landed outside the house and walked in, covered in... stuff. He was greeted to seeing all the other super powered kids playing video games.

"Your sister's missing, and you have time to play video games? I can understand my brothers' lack of enthusiasm, but you? Unacceptable."

"Relax, Prick, if Blossom wanted us to find her she'd have been found already. We searched all over the city for her and turned up nothing. When she's ready to come home she'll come home." Buttercup responded.

"No, there's clear evidence of foul play here. Do you guys know of any bad guys whose gimmick involves glue?" Brick asked.

"Nope, can't think of any- wait! What about that guy waaay back in kindergarten? He wasn't a bad guy, more like Buttercup was just a bitch," Bubbles offered.

"Oh yeah, THAT nigga! What was his name? Oh right, Elmer! Isn't it funny how a guy named Elmer Sglue ends up with glue based powers? Yeah he handed me my ass until I apologized for... something. I don't remember all the details." Buttercup leaned back onto Butch's lap. "Ahh, those were the days. But he really shouldn't be a problem since he doesn't have a rec- where'd he go?" Everyone looked around the room and saw that Brick disappeared. "Did that bastard just Batman me?"

**Blossom's perspective**

Blossom's analysis of the area led her to conclude that she was in the rainforest section of the broken down zoo. David just got finished using a makeshift bathroom (read: tree) and was walking back to communicate with Blossom a bit more, when his secure communicator went off.

"What's up?" he said. "What do you mean the red Powerpuff escaped, she's right... Dude. Elmer, don't let that guy get any closer. That's the Rowdyruff Boy, Brick. If he gets in here, he's gonna free Blossom. Take care of him." David switched his attention to her. "You're coming with me."

**Just outside the zoo**

Brick followed the radioactive trail to this location.

"Funny how it's always the creepiest place someone can go to," he said as he landed. As he walked to ward the old entrance, how noticed someone standing off to the side, in his peripheral vision. "Elmer Sglue I presume?"

"Don't go by that anymore. You can call me Sticky Business." the man responded.

"Stick Business? That's you bad guy name?" Brick said.

"Didn't pick it for myself, but it kind of fits. Anyway, you know tough guy, you look kinda lost. Maybe you should go back the way you came."

"Hah! You'd want me to do that wouldn't you? No chance, Sticky Fingers-"

"Business,"

"Whatever! Just tell me where Blossom is, and nobody has to get hurt."

"Psh, you really think I'd just tell you? Fat chance Rick-"

"Brick,"

"Prick, I ain't never been scared of no Powerpunks, and I'm not gonna pick today to start."

"I was hoping you'd say that," In the blink of an eye, Brick was already right in front of Elmer! Elmer tried to react, but Brick punched him in his stomach. Brick prepared to interrogate him, but for some reason couldn't remove his hand from Elmer's abdomen. Elmer straightened himself up, obviously pretending to have been hurt. As formed a giant fist of hardened glue on his right hand, Brick said,

"This is gonna be a long night," the blow directly after put him through three exhibits. Brick pulled himself out of some rubble, but was blindsided by a glue based hammer. No in the open again, Elmer jumped out of the exhibit and ran straight a Brick, who stood up and punched his face clean off! Elmer's body staggered for a moment, then formed a new head! Brick wasn't finished however, as he grabbed Elmer's legs, spun him around and threw him into a wall, splattering sticky white stuff all over the place. Brick waited for a sign of movement, but when none came, he began searching the area. His search abruptly ended when to glue piles attached themselves to his feet, and then another two to his arms. Elmer then rose up out of these piles and formed boxing gloves on his hands.

"Floats like a parade, stings like a bitch!" Elmer pretended to do a little rope-a-dope then punched Brick in the face twice. "You can't hurt what you can't hit!" Elmer started beating away at Brick, who was defenseless against him. After ten or so hits, Brick got angry and used his fire breath to melt and scorch Elmer's head. Elmer staggered back, unable to reform his head because of the involuntary shape shifting Brick broke out of his restraints, then completely melted Elmer. He then took a slab of concrete, crushed it around him and threw him into the sewer.

"That should keep him busy," Brick commented, rubbing his bruised jaw. He used his X-Ray vision to look for Blossom, and found her being escorted a way by a second assailant. Brick was on scene in an instant.

"So, you must the infamous Brick Jojo," the guy... David? David said.

"David? Yeah, we know each other! I didn't know you cosplayed as Danny Trejo at night!" Brick responded incredulously.

"Es not cosplay homes! Eh never mind, listen you're an idiot," Danny whipped out a silenced pistol and shot Brick with a dart of Antidote-X. Brick hit the ground like a ton of... wait for it... Xbox Controllers. (you wanted me to say "bricks" didn't you?) Brick pulled the dart out of his chest, but it did it's damage. It wouldn't be out of his system for at least an hour. Waay more than enough time for David to just shoot him again. Danny walked over and stood over him, mockingly. "If you was as smart as they say you are, you'd know that I had Antidote-X with me. How else could I restrain her?"

Brick coughed a bit, then said, "Oh no, I knew. I also know when it wore off." David turned around only to get knocked out by a fist from Blossom.

When David awoke, he was leaning up against a wall, with Brick and Blossom hovering over him.

"So tough guy, gonna talk now? You seem to be eager to talk about anything else," Blossom said, sternly.

"Who sent you, and why?" Brick said, menacingly. David looked back and forth between them, assessed the situation, then realized he wasn't tied up. So he used his emergency plan. He quickly grabbed a syringe from his pocket and jammed it into his own arm. He instantly felt the effects. He jammed his fingers into Brick's eyes, then put Blossom head first through a wall. Then, with surprising speed, he ran to a manhole and jumped in.

"Let's get after him!" Blossom said.

"No, no point," Brick said, rubbing his eyes. "Sewers are the perfect escape route, you'll never find him. At best, he might get eaten by one of Mojo's old Science projects that live down there." Brick sat down, fatigued. Though Blossom sucked the venom out of him, she couldn't completely do so, and he was just tired anyway.

"Brick, are you okay?" she said, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, just tired, is all."

"So you really spent all day looking for me?"

"Well, yeah. B-but don't get no ideas. I-uh I did this for me! Not you, 'cause um, uh..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me you bumbling idiot," Blossom said, smiling.

"Gladly, you scheming harlot," Brick responded.

And the two kissed... for about 3 seconds and then realized they were in a REALLY creepy part of town so they got the fuck out of there.

**A/N: Hey, wat up fanfiction? Here's the long awaited chapter 3, filled with... WORDS! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4 Crisis in a Random City

**A/N: Alright folks, I told you shit would be big this time, and I wasn't fooling around. You're gonna see some crossover in this chapter, but this is the only place you'll see that at, which is why I didn't list this story as a crossover. Also, PPG is canon to the DC Universe anyway. Remember when they saved the Super Friends' asses? No? Look it up :3**

**Anyway, let's do this! (Leeroy Jenkins)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Crisis in a Random City**

"Hey, nerd and nerdette, wake the fuck up!"

Blossom and Brick awoke with a start, kicking the covers off of themselves (in opposite directions, therefore destroying it), and jumping out of bed completely naked. Butch had sonic screamed right in front of their faces, so it's understandable. "Whoa, more than I wanted to see!" Buttercup drowsily walked past Blossom's room wearing just a thong and bra. "On the other hand..." Butch snaked out of the room, leaving Brick and Blossom looking stupid.

"Fucking Dickhead," Brick said.

"Goddamn asswipe," Blossom said. She then sighed and said, "Let's get our clothes on." Blossom passed Brick his clothes, who donned them quickly and walked down stairs. Brick grooms his hair on the fly.

Blossom however, doesn't. She's gonna take a while.

Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the couch watching T.V., trying desperately to ignore Buttercup's protests of "Not now I just woke up,"and "Don't touch me you creep," which in the Green's warped perception of sex, violence and foreplay pretty much translated to "I'm incredibly horny," and "Take me I'm yours." They're funny like that.

So that's when Brick jumped from the top floor railing to the the couch, landing next to Bubbles and propelling her on top of Boomer.

"Aah!"

"Dude, what the fuck man!" Boomer yelled.

"Watch your language in my house young man!" Professor called out. "It's bad enough you and my daughter..."

"Yes sir!" Boomer called out. "Dummy-butt," Boomer said to Brick. Brick put on his best troll-face, then looked toward the television.

"So what's on the tube?"

Boomer snickered and said, "'Tube'?"

"Yeah, you know, slang for television?"

"Nobody says that anymore dude,"

"It got old in like, the 90s," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, what she said. Like, 3 years ago." Brick facepalmed, sighed, and then looked a Bubbles, who was wearing that expression. You know the one you have when your mother embarasses you in front of your girlfriend two weeks ago? That expression.

"How do you put up with him on such an intimate level? I'm his brother, so I just ignore him. You're willingly associating yourself with him," Brick said.

"He's good in bed," Bubbles responded.

"That's what she said!" Boomer said, holding his hand up for a high five.

"That is what she said," Brick said, deadpan.

"Oh right," Boomer said, sitting back down. Bubbles began cycling through channels as Blossom began descending the steps wearing a typical work type skirt, and a pink vest over a short sleeved polo shirt.

"Morning Bubbles," Blossom said.

"G'morning Blossom!"

"Boomer," Blossom said curtly. Boomer waved cheerily, oblivious of the malice Blossom has toward him.

"I wonder what it would be like to live in such blissful ignorance," Brick said, staring at his brother.

"I think you and I experience enough bliss, don't you, sweetheart?" Blossom said, massaging Brick's chest as she walked past.

_I swear, she is the reason for my nerd fetish_, Brick thought. "But of course, my darling rose, last night being a prime example."

"Hey, I don't understand most of what you said there, but I heard those sweet nothings. Leave that to us. That's our thing. You can't take my thing. The only person who can take my thing is Bubbles. And even then, that goes to far sometimes like when you're tied up and bust too early all over the walls and her hair last Thursday and you're trying to clean it up before Professor gets home and-"

"Don't worry," Brick interrupted, noticing Bubbles wearing the "kill me now" face. "It'll pass."

"We tend to gain a sweet disposition toward each other when nights are especially... pleasurable."

"Uh, sweetie, you're talking to Boomer..." Brick chimed in.

"Ugh, when Brick fucks me good I like him more." Blossom edited.

"Oh! I get it now!" Boomer said. Bubbles settled on watching the news, since daytime television is otherwise crap.

"Oh, fuck! Ow! Fucktard you hit me!" Buttercup called out.

"You stupid bitch I told you to be quiet," Butch said under his breath, which is loud enough for those with super hearing to hear.

"Well, dick head, maybe you shouldn't have hit my spot. You know I lose control when you hit my spot," Buttercup said under her breath.

"You mean this spot?"

"Oh, God!" she called out. Bubbles turned up the volume. "Yes, that spot. Now don't do that again, dickhead."

"Who you callin' dickhead, cuntface?"

"You, dickhead!"

"You actin' like you wear the pants or somethin',"

"This is my house, Bitch,"

"Oh! So that's how you really feel though! Okay..." Bubbles maxed out the volume on the T.V. The reporter was talking about some rich guy coming into Townsville on business.

"Butch... what the fuck are you doing? We... we were already finished, right?"

"Heh, I'm not,"

"I already climaxed for you like twice, that's not enough?"

"It ain't just about the climax,"

"Look Butch, I know you're thinking about that whole dominance thing, but I'm serious, this is my house and I have to make the decisions."

"Heh, we'll see."

"Enough, Butch. Get your hands off of me. No, no- I said stop- no, no, oh yes, yes!"

"Heh, there we go," Butch grunted. Buttercup actually managed to scream louder than the top volume of the T.V., leaving everyone unfortunately listening to every detail.

"Say my name,"

"Ugh, agh, dick, ugh, head!"

"Wrong,"

"Oh my God Butch, Butch, oh dear God."

"Now, tell me, who's the boss?"

"How-are-you-so-fuck-ing-calm?"

"His name please?"

"Fucking me, Bitch!"

"Yes he is. Now... his name,"

"Oooh! My God ohmigadohmigad... Fucktard."

"Resilient today, aren't we? Okay..."

"AAAGH! Oh, FUCK! OH Shit! OH DAMN-ASS-BITCH-CUNT-NIGGAS-HOS-DICK-PUSSY-BASTARD- OH SHIT!"

"Name. Now."

"BUTCH!"

"Good job."

Brick commented, "Modesty. Tell your sister about it. Now rewind this, they were talking about something important." Bubbles rewinded the show.

"-_Lex Luthor will be flying in from Metropolis today on official business. Sources are unclear on the details-_"

"Did you guys hear that?" Brick said. "Lex Luthor!"

"The guy who makes those hard ass beats?"

"Not Lex Lugor, you idiot! Lu_thor_ Lu_thor_!"

"Oh! You mean the Norse god!"

"I'm done. I'm gonna get something to eat." Butch and Buttercup exited the latter's room, both not bothering to put on more than their underwear. As they walked toward the steps, Buttercup kicked Butch down them, then wobbled down the staircase after him. When he picked himself up off of the ground, he said,

"Normally I'd slap you for that bullshit. But knowing that I'm the reason for _that _is enough!" Buttercup limped on both legs toward the kitchen, giving him a dry smile as she passed. He slapped her rear-end, which actually toppled her. Then again, that slap could have toppled the Roman Empire. She stood back up, then knocked him out with a clean punch to the jaw. She then continued toward the kitchen. Brick exited the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, taking a quick peek at Buttercup's ass as she walked past.

"If Lex Luthor's in town, Superman's sure to follow. I've always wanted to meet him." he said.

"We've met Wonder Woman," Bubbles said.

"You have?" Brick said, chewing on Captain Crunch.

"That we have. Incidentally, we assisted them in dealing with Lex Luthor. Among others," Blossom said.

"Well how 'bout that. I think I'll head outside no-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Butch yelled as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Did I just get knocked the fuck out?"

"Yeah," Brick said, between bites.

"And you just left me there?"

"Mmhmm."

"Love you guys," he responded with a thumbs up. "Hey Butterface! What's cookin'?" Buttercup finished making his plate, which consisted of a hearty breakfast of pancakes and bacon and eggs and hash browns.

"Eat up, fathead."

"Oh shit! That looks fucking delicious! I fucking love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all soft on me now. Lord knows I really need you to be hard."

"Could you not mention that guy so much?"

"Who? God?"

"Yeah, that one. My dad doesn't like me talking about Him."

"What in the blue fuck are you- oh. Right. Your dad's the devil. Probably doesn't like God too much. I'll try to respect that."

"Really?"

"Oh God no! Why in God's name would I do that?"

"You, are a dirty whore."

"And you're the reason why! I'm going to get dressed now!"

"Well if you're going into the room could you pass me my clothes?"

"Uh, sorry buddy but your clothes are all the way fucked up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember? I tore them off of you last night."

"Oh right. Fuck man. Looks like I'm wearing my undies outside today."

"Uh, you can't go back to your house, dickhead?"

"I could, but that's too much work."

"It's like two seconds for you. One if pussy's involved."

"Are... you offering?"

"Nigga I'm limping! No! After what you just did to me! Fuck. That. Jesus Christ I don't know how you have so much goddamn stamina!"

"Butch, Boomer!" Brick began his command, exiting the kitchen after washing his bowl. "Come, we have much work to be doing."

"Where are you guys going?" Blossom asked.

"We're gonna see if we can intercept Superman. We've always wanted to... meet him." Brick responded. "Butch are you really gonna travel like that?"

"Hell yeah! Man, I don't even give a fuck man!"

"Whatever. Boomer, come on!"

**One Hour Later, in the clouds**

Butch lay sleeping, while Brick vigilantly watched below him. Boomer was somewhere in the middle, lazily scanning the streets with his sniper rifle. Wait...

"Boomer, WHERE did you get the sniper rifle?" Brick asked.

"I uh, um... uhh... I don't know." Boomer responded.

"Oh what the Devil, his stupidity, is a superpower! He doesn't realize it's impossible, so he just does things!" Brick said, incredilously. "He picked up a Sniper Rifle from thin fucking air!" Butch awoke because of the rant, then looked below the clouds.

"Looks like someone's about to fly past, and they don't got no colors behind them," Butch observed.

"That must be our quarry,"

Brick jumped off of the cloud, and positioned himself to intercept the flying pair... and subsequently found his head stuck between... a flying pair (knee slap). The source of his current predicament greeted him with a dry,

"Hello." Brick's hands found the woman's... shoulders, so he could pull his head out (lol).

"Excuse me Ms... Wonder Woman?" Brick said, amazed.

"Nice to meet you. Perhaps you should watch where you're flying," the legendary superheroine said.

"Perhaps you kids can help us," a male voice from behind Brick's head spoke. Brick turned and saw Superman floating right next to him. "We're looking for the Museum of Townsville. Any idea where it is?"

Brick, Boomer, and Butch stared in awe.

"Are... are you okay?"

"Oh my God, you're Superman!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yes I am," the Big man responded.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Um, well sure, unfortunately I don't have a pen, so-"

Each Rowdyruff pulled out a pen in their respective colors. "-Okay."

"Sign my hat!" Brick requested.

"Sign my rifle!" Boomer said.

"Sign my chest!" Butch said, flipping his shirt over his head.

"Um..." Superman looked over at Wonder Woman, who simply shrugged. "Sure kids. Why not?" Superman drew his trademark insignia on each of the requested items, with Butch commenting when he got his that,

"Now I _can_ walk around like I got an "S" on my chest! I'm never washing this off again!"

"Yes you are!" came Buttercup's reply, from nowhere near him.

"Whatever!" he yelled, then said quietly, "Bitch,"

"I heard that!"

"I don't care!"

"Um, hello? Museum, directions, anyone?" Superman interjected.

"Right, about that... look I have no intention of helping you with anything," Brick said.

"What?"

"In fact... Boomer tie 'er up!"

Wonder Woman checked her waist and found that her lasso was no longer there. It was now in Boomer's possession, who tied her up, as commanded.

Butch then threw a punch at Superman, who caught his fist. But Brick was right behind him with a kick to Supes' abs that sent him flying toward the ground. Butch and Brick flew toward Superman's location, while Boomer followed with Wonder Woman literally in tow. Superman picked himself up out of a building, then braced himself as Butch slammed into him. He stopped Butch dead in his tracks -er, flight path, then threw him through several buildings, only for Brick to arrive and do the same to him. As Superman flew, Butch righted himself in midair, then turned around and slammed Superman toward the ground, then Brick flew in with a spin kick that would literally splatter any regular human being all over the city. Superman recovered quickly and was directly in front of Brick in an instant. Brick put his arms up to block the inevitable attack, but Superman took off to attack _Boomer_. Before he could hit him however, Butch cut him off, then threw a flurry of punches that seemed to only annoy the Man of Steel. Superman parried one of his punches, knocking him off balance, then proceeded to land what appeared to be a single uppercut to Butch's chin. It was actually twenty consecutive, powerful punches in rapid succession, leaving Butch in the worst pain of his life.

And he had pissed off _Bubbles_ once.

And _**ONLY**_once. Brick caught the screaming Rowdyruff out of the sky, then countered Superman's heat vision with his own. Butch then hit Superman with his own heat vision, sending Superman into a condemned building, and with the combined assault from Brick, caused it to collapse on top of him.

"Tag me in! Tag me in!" Boomer called out.

"I agree bro. Your not lookin' so good," Brick said, concerned.

"Nah, I could still take 'im! I could still take 'im!" Butch said, making a "come on" motion toward the pile of rubble. Superman broke out of the pile spectacularly, spreading debris everywhere. He still looked completely unharmed, and only slightly annoyed, despite having the "S" on his chest burned off.

"You know, I regret giving you guys my autograph," Supes said, arms folded as he floated toward them.

"Okay, fuck that, Boomer you fight 'im," Butch said, taking charge of watching Wonder Woman, who was sitting on the ground next to Boomer, who flew away to float next to Brick.

"You know, I read a couple of your comics," Butch said, as he sat cross legged, arms folded next to her.

"Is that so?" Wonder Woman asked mock-interestedly.

"Yeah. Seems like your writers were really into this kinda stuff. It's also how we know your secret identities... Diana."

Diana looked at Butch in disbelief.

"Yep. In fact, where I come from, it's common knowledge that Superman is Clark Kent. You're a bit more obscure though. Probably due to the gender. But it's okay, cause this fanfiction is obscure anyway. And rightfully so, it fucking sucks."

Diana continued to look at Butch in disbelief.

Boomer held Superman in a full nelson as Brick took his time with his punches. After a couple of straight shots to his jaw, Superman remarked,

"You know, I thought you'd be tougher," Brick paused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You little kids are weak. You couldn't fight me on your own." Brick pulled his hat off, the got right in Superman's face.

"I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to attack my ego. Trying to get me to fight you on my own. Unfortunately for you, it worked. Boomer, let this asshole go. I can handle him." Boomer let him go, then said,

"You sure about this bro? There's no shame in jumping Superman, I mean, he's SUPERMAN!"

"I'll be fine. I'm tougher then I look," Brick said.

Superman punched Brick hard enough to send him through 10 buildings, he then followed up by sending him back through the same buildings, and then slammed him into the ground. Brick didn't move. Superman dusted off his hands and said,

"Well, now that that's over, release my friend,"

"Hey, what the hell!" Brick said, standing atop a building, with his shirt tattered. "You didn't honestly think that pussy barrage was going to beat me, did you? 'Cause if you did, I'm actually insulted."

Brick removed the remains of his shirt, caught his hat as it was falling out of the sky, then tossed it to Butch. Brick then put up his hands in a boxing stance and said, "My turn."

Brick covered the distance in an instant. The speed at which he struck was so fast that for even Superman, the only indication that it had happened was Brick's fist now in Superman's gut. Brick wasn't done however, as he followed through with a combination of lightning fast punches and kicks that the Man of Steel could only block, not counter. As Brick kept hammering away, Superman's guard continued to break, until finally Superman left himself open. Brick kicked him upward, followed him into the air, then stomped him from the air back to the ground.

As Superman layed still on the ground, he thought to himself,

_This is going to be tougher than I thought_.

**A/N: Hellooooooo, Ladies and gents (all one of you) I have finally uploaded the long awaited 4th chapter. Originally, this was going to last only one chapter, but it took SO. DAMNED. LONG. That I decided to split it in two. Expect the next chapter to feature more action than sex*, and to be up within the future.**

***Not every chapter HAS to have sex in it, Goddammit.**


End file.
